


Urban Legend 100

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: A mysterious young woman from Peppercorn High School appears in Reigen's office. Soon Reigen and Mob discover dreams can become reality.





	Urban Legend 100

"Hey, Mob. Can you get that?" the older, dirty blond, suited man beckoned to the young boy in front of his desk.

"Yes, master." The timid bowl cut youth in a school uniform uttered.

Entering the office was a female in her late teens, with brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair tied in pigtails. On her head is a black hat with a white bow along with red framed glasses. She wore a school uniform consisting of a purple plaid skirt and matching sleeveless top (resembling a jumper dress), over a long-sleeved white blouse and a black bolo tie. Alongside white socks with bows and black shoes. Multiple scars and lacerations could be seen on her cheeks and wrists.

"My name is Sumireko Usami of Peppercorn High." The brunette stated. "I am an orphan with an interest in the occult and supernatural."

"Would you like to have a seat?" The older man pointed to the black seating within the side of his office. "If you have exorcisms that need taking care of, Spirits and Such Consultation is here to help!" Reigen making a point to identify his establishment.

As Sumireko seated herself, she removed her headwear and placed it onto her lap. "You might find this hard to believe, but I've been tormented by strange dreams from a place called "Gensokyo"." "When i was younger, i used to cause trouble for it's denizens. But now i feel i'm better off there than in here." She continued. "I wish i could stay, despite our rough beginnings I've made plenty of friends that find my interests and abilities relatively mundane. Every awakening is like hell."

Tears began to swell up in the woman's eyes. "I've been beaten and raped by many boys and girls at my school. I've been called a freak for my interests..."

The young boy beside Arataka noticed the girl's presence, almost as if meeting a "kindred spirit". "So you have psychic powers but don't unleash them on innocents?"

"H-How did you know?" Sumireko answered the boy. An aura beginning to form between the two.

"Master taught me how to harness my abilities. I wish he could have done the same for you, i am deeply sorry for what you went through." Shigeo uttered, bowing his head.

Arataka thought to himself "Maybe she's bullshitting, but the scars don't lie. I want to help her out, but the thought of a magical world filled with women just sounds like the games that fat otaku at the bar is obsessed with. Maybe it's her way of coping."

Reigen's thoughts were interrupted by his subordinate. "Master, let me astral project and see for myself."

As soon as Mob uttered his objective. A small spirit, with the appearance of a man's face. Surrounded by a green gas with two large red markings on it's "cheeks" emerged out of seemingly thin air.

"Woah Mob this sounds like some serious shit! I better come with you after the Mogami situation!" The spirit known as "Dimple" interjected.

Mob nodded in agreement. "I can take care of myself, Ekubou." His gaze returning to the woman. "Is it okay if we put you to sleep?"

Sumireko simply nodded in consent.

Reigen got up from his desk and walked over to the seated woman. Brandishing a small spray can from his pocket. Bending down, he warned the young woman. "This may sting a bit." Sumireko simply nodded as a response to the warning.

The woman fell into a deep sleep as Reigen pressed down on the valve, releasing the agent onto Sumireko's face.

The man stood up and beckoned to his companion. "Okay, she's all yours."

Mob promptly sat down next to the young woman, in deep slumber. His spirit entering the form of the woman's.

Mob found himself awakening within a large bamboo forest, no recollection of his position in relation to the rest of seasoning city.

As he progressed deeper and deeper, he found himself face to face with a woman with red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wore a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red sashinuki hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair's tied with these same red and white paper charms. Her shirt, which lacks such talismans, appears to have been burnt repeatedly, while the ribbons and hakama show no such wear.

Energy promptly surround the boy as he attacked, making a beeline towards the woman.

"Tch, have at you then!" Mokou in turn, began to unleash a large torrent of fire from her body. Engulfing the boy.

However, the boy was unharmed. A large psychic barrier surrounding him. "Wait!" The boy shouted. "You're not an evil spirit?"

Mokou replied to the boy's inquiry with a smirk. "I'm surprised you figured that out before becoming a burnt child." The immortal uttered as the torrent of fire around her began to dissipate.

Mob hurriedly staked his claim. "A young woman by the name of Sumireko called me here. She says this is the only place she belongs."

Mokou's demeanor quickly changed to one of worry. "Wait, you're Sumireko-chan's friend? What's wrong?"

"Do you have anywhere to discuss everything? It seems like the two of you have history." Mob inquired.

"C'mon, i think Eirin could help us out." Mokou uttered as she turned her back towards the boy. Proceeding to walk away, Shigeo not far behind.

The duo emerge from the forest into the front of a large feudal compound. Befitting a medieval lord.

As the pair entered inside, through the labyrinthine halls of the compound. The pair go through a doorway.

Shigeo entered the room, having the appearance of a usual doctor's office. Seated by her desk was an older woman with dark grey eyes, long silver hair with a large braid on her back. Her clothing is red and blue, and covered with constellation patterns. She also wore something similar to a nurse's cap.

"Who's your friend, Mokou?" The woman giving an inquiry to the immortal. Leaning beside the doorway

"Hello. my name is Kageyama Shigeo." The boy replied. Never one to neglect formality. "I am here on behalf of a woman named Sumireko Usami."

"My name is Eirin Yagakoro, physician of one princess Kaguya Houraisan. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Have a seat." Beckoning to a chair in a corner of the office.

As the boy seated himself, he continued. "Sumireko-san wishes for permanent residence, i am inquiring of the circumstances of your relationship."

Honoring the boy's inquiry, an hour passes as Eirin recounts the incidents concerning the Hakurei Barrier and Occult balls.

"Wow, there must be a person of considerable strength in order to maintain a sanctuary of such powerful phenomena." The boy replied in amazement.

Eirin nodded "Sumireko meant no harm however, her precocious nature was actually quite endearing." The woman continued. "Is there anything immediate in regard to her?" Eirin inquired.

"Well." The boy solemnly nodded. "Sumireko is an esper like me, and faces discrimination to the point of physical assault."

"He's definitely telling the truth." The immortal by the doorway chimed in.

Eirin furrowed her brow. "I had no idea, i'll see what i can do to grant her permanent residence into Gensoskyo and tend to her injuries immediately."

"I'll see you out." Mokou replied, beckoning the youth to follow her.

Mob stood up and immediately bowed to the woman. "Thank you for your time, Yagokoro."

Eirin, flattered by the boy's politeness echoed the sentiment. "Oh don't mention it, you're way more polite than the prepubescents from the village that enter my practice."

Moments later, the duo emerged from the estate. "Hey kid, i wanna have a real fight with you sometime." Mokou uttered to the boy.

"I hope we'll met again, Mokou-san!" Mob exclaimed as he hurried in the direction of the bamboo forest.

Soon, Mob was back within the office within seasoning city. Opening his eyes, Sumireko doing the same in turn.

The youth quickly turned to the direction of Arataka at his desk, lazily browsing on his laptop. "Sumireko was right! There is a world filled with supernatural phenomena! Powerful spirits and youkai as well as diligent humans within!" The boy exclaimed in excitement

"That's nice, Mob." The man uttered in response. Reigen got up from his seat and handed Sumireko his business card. "If you need us again, you're welcome to return at any time."

"Thank you for listening." Sumireko said as she stood up and donned her headwear.

Before the woman could leave, a large dimensional portal filled with eyes opened within the office. Within was a beautiful purple eyed, blonde woman carrying a pink lace parasol. Wearing a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair.

"Gensokyo awaits, Sumireko Usami"

Reigen stood still, silent in sock at the events he's witnessing, Mob retaining a smile.

Sumireko stood in front of Yukari in tears of joy, Walking towards the boundary.

Turning her back, Sumireko shouted. "THANK YOU, SHIGEO!" Before quickly following the powerful observer inside, never to be seen in seasoning city again.

"Mob, i'm paying you triple today." Reigen stated, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"Master, isn't this exactly the kind of outcome you want? To help people in need?"

Reigen, regaining his composure, stated to the boy. "Y-yes, that's exactly what it is." Placing a hand on the boy's right shoulder.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." The man stated to the boy as they left the building on an unforgettable day.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my disdain for Harasaki and her work. The idea of Sumireko being absolutely miserable when not in Gensokyo was too appealing to me. Not to mention i really wanted her and another fictional esper to meet!


End file.
